Missed Opportunities
by snowflake-shona
Summary: Jack takes Daniel on a unforgettable fish trip Jack Sam hinted


**Missed Opportunities**

****

Summary: Jack invites Daniel to join him on an unforgettable fishing trip.

Category: Friendship/Humour

Season: 4 (After 'Window of Opportunity') 

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Window of Opportunity

Pairing: Jack/Sam (hinted with a sledge hammer!)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with MGM or anything to do with Stargate SG-1 or the movie.  These characters aren't mine (pity! Imagine the fun I could have!!) So don't sue me!

Authors Note:  This is a sort of missing scene fanfic.  Jack tells Daniel about some of the things he and Teal'c got up in the looping sessions in "Window of Opportunity".  Hope you enjoy this.  Please Read and Review!  Thanx!

*******************************************************************

**Missed Opportunities**

****

Jack was sitting in his office finishing writing up his report on the time loop he and Teal'c recently experienced.  He laughed to himself of all the things he and Teal'c got up to which he would conveniently leave out of his report.

          General Hammond allowed SG-1 to go on some downtime as Jack and Teal'c had had little rest during their looping session.  There was a knock on the colonel's door.

          "Enter," Jack commanded.  Daniel entered closing the door behind him.

          "Hey Jack," Daniel said.

"What's up?" Jack enquired.

"Oh, nothing," Daniel said looking around Jack's office.  Jack wasn't buying, but he didn't have to wait long for an explanation.

"General Hammond has told me that I have to leave the base on this down time and relax without any work.  Sam is showing Teal'c the art of motorcycle riding and I……I have nothing to do," Daniel confessed.

"Jack, this work is my life.  I don't know what I'm going to do," Daniel said slumping into the chair opposite Jack.

"Well, I was going to go fishing…"

"Yes!" Daniel quickly said, "I would love to come…if that's ok?" he added.

"Sure, but you're not bringing your library with you and that's final." Jack added on seeing Daniel open his mouth to protest.

"Ok," Daniel said defeated.

"Sweet," Jack said putting his report away.  He had added all that he wished to.  Jack got changed out of his fatigues and met Daniel, who had met Sam and Teal'c on their way out, at the elevator.

"Going fishing, sir?"  Carter said as she entered the elevator.

"You bet ya!  One whole week of relaxing by the lake striving to catch that ever elusive crabby."  Carter giggled at his belief that there actually were fish in his lake.  "Still don't want to take me up on my impressive offer?"  Carter could think of certain 'offers' she would like to take him up on, but, she couldn't.

"As enticing as it sounds, sir, I've promised Teal'c I'd show him how to ride my bike a long time ago."  She watched his face change to disappointment.  "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that," Jack added with that smile that always got to her.

"Have fun, sir," she said keeping it professional.

"Ya-sure-you-bet-ya!" he said walking out of the elevator towards his car.  After stopping at Daniel's and then his own house, they were ready to start their trip to Jack secret hideaway in Minnesota.  

*******************************************************************

After 5 hours on the road and a pit stop at a diner in _____, Jack and Daniel arrived at Jack's lakeside lodge late evening.  Daniel had been here a few times and each trip seemed to be as memorable as the last.  It had been a long time since he had last been here as the last time Jack threw Daniel's personal notes on Ancient Babylonian texts into the lake because he wouldn't put it down.  It took him ages to forgive Jack for that.  Jack just didn't seem to think it was such a big deal.  However, that was the way with Jack, he never did think.  Despite that, and always acting dumb, Daniel knew he was cleverer than that; he wouldn't be a colonel in the United States Air Force without being intelligent enough to be able to find a solution to a situation.  Daniel just didn't understand why he chose to hide his intelligence; it was like Jack was the eighth wonder of the world, completely baffling everyone.

They unpacked the car, which didn't take that long really as more of the luggage went straight into the fridge to be drunk later, all 10 crates of it.

By ten that night, they were sitting outside with a cold beer each, even though Daniel wasn't so keen, watching the sun go down behind the trees in the distance.

"Now, this is the life," Jack said leaning back into his chair.

"Yeah," Daniel sighed, "and just think, when you retire you can do this all the time," Daniel commented.

"After a while I would miss the excitement though.  I mean who wouldn't miss being captured and tortured or having lots of people wanting to kill you."  Daniel laughed.  "I really would miss it though," Jack admitted.

"I know.  I don't know what I'd so with the Stargate programme.  It's alright for you, you could go into another branch of the military.  I can't go back.  No-one will have me," Daniel said staring out across the lake.

"Screw them!" Jack said, "At least you know you're right," and he took a swig from his bottle.

Daniel did.  He was right although he couldn't prove it to the archaeological community and redeem himself.  

"I found it so hard when I saw an old friend again.  I so badly wanted to tell him about all the things we've seen,"

"And all the things we've done.  Number of times we've saved the world and kicked some serious Goa'uld ass and do we get the recognition for it? No," Jack complained.  

"Imagine the headline, 'SG-1 saves us from little green men'.  We would be laughed at, Jack," Daniel joked.

"Well, more like Roswell grey," Jack comments.

It had been a long day for both of them and after a few beers and a discussion on the importance of mythology to modern day culture (in which Jack was adamant that there was none) they finally called it a night.  Jack wanted to start fishing early in the morning so they would have a better opportunity to catch fish.

*******************************************************************

Jack woke up first the next morning and left Daniel asleep while he got washed and changed.  At half six, Jack crept into Daniel's room and found him fast asleep with his mouth wide open.  Jack quietly went back out and returned to Daniels room armed with a glass of water.  As Jack stood over his best friend he found it hard to contain his laughter at what he was about to do.  When he was perfectly poised, he poured the water straight into Daniel's mouth with prefect aim, waking Daniel with a jolt.

"What the…?" Daniel shouted jumping up out of his bed.  He looked around and saw Jack on the floor in hysterics.

"That's not funny!" Daniel shouted wiping the water from his face.  When Jack was finally able to control himself he got Daniel a towel to dry off.

"You better not do that for the whole week, Jack," Daniel warned.

"It won't be as much fun next time.  You'll be expecting it," Jack told him and left a soaking wet Daniel to get changed and ready for their first day fishing.  

When Daniel finally emerged from the cabin, he found that Jack had already set up two fishing rods including a fried breakfast, with the latter burning.  There were also two chairs and a cool bag, which Daniel didn't have to look in to know what was in there, must be the beer.

Daniel placed himself in the empty chair and looked across the stagnant pond.

"Seriously Jack; is there _any_ life in here let alone fish?" Daniel said knowing Jack wouldn't take the statement well.  Jack shot a look sideways at Daniel and Daniel raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, you prove me wrong then," Daniel said.  They sat silently fishing for a while, Daniel had still not completely forgiven him for this mornings events.  Every so often Jack would cast his line out but Daniel was determined to completely ignore his rod; it's not like there's fish in there anyways.

"I know I say it every time I come here," Daniel said breaking the silence, "but, you could have picked a better spot for a fishing retreat," Daniel said looking at the think layer of green algae, which had accumulated on the surface of the water and so think that sunlight could not penetrate it.  

"Hey! It was in better condition when I was given the place by my grandfather," Jack defended his little pond.

"You were its downfall then?"  Daniel joked.  Jack just shot another look at Daniel who just laughed.

"How long ago did you get the cabin then?"  Daniel enquired.

"About twenty years ago."  Jack said after a pause.

"You probably caught all the fish in here.  On second thought, probably not.  Probably contaminated the water," Daniel said watching Jack pour the contents of a bottle into the lake.

"Hey!" Jack protested, "There are fish in here you'll see when I catch one this big," Jack said spreading his hands wide apart.  "Well, maybe this big," he added shortening the gap between his hands.

"Yeah, probably have more luck tomorrow.  Might find a fish shop," Daniel joked and dropped the subject still not convinced of the existence of fish in the lake.  Although this topic was dropped, the banter continued till lunch time when they took a break for food.  Daniel didn't watch Jack preparing the food and suddenly wished he had when the plate was put down in front of him.

"Jack?  Where did you learn to cook?" Daniel enquired.

"The military."

"Figures," Daniel said finally putting hid fork down and pushing the full plate away from him.  "Tonight, I cook."

"And what makes you so sure you're better?" Jack asked insulted although he knew he could not cook, he just didn't want to be told it by his best friend.

"Because, my foster mother showed me." Daniel said clearing away his dish and putting his meal down the drain.  "Thank god I thought to bring 'supplies' with me or I would starve," Daniel thought to himself.  "I'll teach you some easy dishes Jack.  Saves you ordering out all the time."

"And what makes you think I mind?"  Jack retorted finally giving up on his meal and deciding Daniel was right; he couldn't cook.

"So, what is the master chef going to teach his reluctant pupil?" Jack asked.

"Obviously something easy, since it's you.  I don't know yet, I'll have to see what you have, other than beer," Daniel joked.

"Something to look forward to then?" Jack said sarcastically.  Once the dishes were washed up they went back outside to continue their first day fishing and had as much luck as Daniel had suspected they would.

That night they sat outside with a drink each arguing which Lord of the Rings character was the best.  Jack was adamant that Aragorn was the best as he had the coolest sword and, of course, gets the chick too, whereas Daniel argued that Sam was the best as it was Sam who got Frodo through to destroy the one ring.  In the end they couldn't agree to disagree and ended with Jack going in a huff and Daniel simply annoyed at Jack.

**********************************************************

The next day, the fishing was as successful as the first, or possibly worse.  By evening Jack was prepared for his cooking lesson and waiting instruction from Daniel in the kitchen.

"I had a rummage round the cupboards and I've decided to make spaghetti bolognaise," Daniel told Jack as he entered the kitchen and started washing his hands.

"Daniel, I can't even spell it, so how well do you think I will be able to cook it?" Jack said with his usual hint of sarcasm.  

"It's not that hard Jack.  All you have to do is put the ingredients in to a pan for about ten minutes and then put the spaghetti on for ten minutes.  Even you can handle that," Daniel said getting the pans out of the cupboard.

But it wasn't that easy.  Daniel discovered the teaching Jack wasn't the problem, as he was a quick learner, it was keeping his attention long enough to explain something to him.  And because he didn't pay attention he got things wrong and made such a mess of the kitchen.  It took three times longer to make than it should have done, and it kind of looked like it should have done too.  The spaghetti seemed to be biggest problem for Jack and it took three attempts and boiling over twice before he got it right.  Daniel had told him what to do and left him to it, but as he suspected, Jack had not been paying attention and when he came back Jack had managed to, somehow, fill the kitchen full of smoke.

Jack offered to clean up the mess but, fearing he would make further mess, Daniel decided to do it himself and let Jack sit outside with a beer.

After about an hour cleaning up the mess, Daniel joined Jack outside on the deck.

"I think I know our problem," Jack said sensing Daniel behind him.

"You're hopeless," Daniel said opening his beer.  He smiled to himself thinking how much he doesn't really like beer, but somehow, round Jack he does.

"We're not getting the lines out far enough," Jack commented completely ignoring Daniels comment.

"Such a pity we don't have a boat then isn't it," Daniel said relieved.

"Oh, on the contrary Doctor Jackson, we do."  Jack pointed towards a small metal boat to one side of the pond.  Daniel looked at it in disbelief.  It was covered in moss and other plants and was half sunk into the pond.

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

"Er…are you serious?"

"Yep," Jack said smiling.  "Don't worry Danny," Jack said tapping him on the shoulder, "you'll be perfectly safe."

"Oh, I doubt that," Daniel said still staring at the derelict boat.

**************************************************************

As threatened, Jack took Daniel out in the boat the next morning.  Much to Daniel's surprise, the boat was pretty secure.  

"Cleans up nicely doesn't it?" Jack said proudly.

"Yeah, not bad," Daniel said not very excited.

"Not bad?  Not bad?  I would expect more than not bad for two hours work Danny boy," Jack said annoyed.

Daniel smiled.  "It's brilliant Jack."

Jack continued to be in a huff with Daniel for the "not bad" comment.  He had got up a couple of hours early to make sure the boat was safe for him.  Anyways, Jack didn't want the boat to sink either; especially since he was going to be in it as well.

When they got into the centre of the lake, Jack cast his line out and sat back and soaked up the sun.  Jack still refused to talk to Daniel or start a conversation with him.

"So," Daniel said wanting to break the silence.

"So."

"So," and there was silence again.

"Wander how Teal'c is getting on?" Daniel pondered.

"Should be doing well with Carter as his teacher," Jack commented.

Daniel knocked his rod and he had to get up to reach it before it landed in the water.  However, he got up with more force then was necessary and the momentum of this movement sent him over the edge of the boat and head first into the lake.

Jack instinctively went to grab Daniel and stop him falling in but missed.  When Daniel emerged from under the water all he saw was Jack in the boat laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes.  He helped Daniel back into the boat.

"It's not funny!" Daniel cried shaking the water off him.  

"It's just so…you!" Jack managed to say between laughs.  "Better go back and get you dried off."

"Thanks," Daniel said looking at his soaked clothes.

"Anyways…you've scared off any fish within a five mile radius with that big a splash," Jack joked as he turned the boat around and headed for the cabin.

For the rest of the day (and even week) Jack couldn't help but laugh everything he looked at Daniel, who didn't find it that funny.

Daniel refused to go out in the boat after that but found himself literally being dragged back out despite his protests.

"Come on Jack, don't be such an ass.  I'm not going in that boat again."

"Sure you are," Jack said climbing into the boat.

"No I'm not," Daniel said but Jack grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into the boat.  "Ok, maybe I am."

Daniel's dip in the pond probably brought the first movement to the water for many years and some of the algae from on top on the water had gone letting the sun reach into the water.  After two hours lying in the boat and the only tension their lines received was from the slight breeze, Daniel became a little restless.

"Jack, how many years are you going to keep coming here until you realise there aren't any fish?" Daniel said annoyed.  Jack just smiled.

"Seriously Jack, have you ever caught a fish here?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, what you must understand is that it is not about actually catching a fish, more about the act of fishing," Jack said and leaned backed and closed his eyes

More like the act of not acting Daniel thought to himself.  Jack loves the opportunity do nothing all day long and fishing gives him the perfect chance.  Daniel was still trying to come up with a good excuse to be brought back to shore, when he noticed that his line was moving more than usual.  The wind hadn't picked up and the movement was becoming more violent.

"Er…Jack?"  

"Daniel, you just have to be patient," Jack said without opening his eyes.

"My rod is moving more than it's supposed to," Daniel said nervously.

"What?" Jack leaped up almost knocking his rod into the water in the process.  Daniel had got hold of his rod but was, admittedly, unsure what to do with it.

"Start reeling it in," Jack instructed his friend.  "You've probably caught it on the bottom or the boot I threw in a while ago," Jack said reassuringly.  He didn't want to admit that there _was_ a possibility that it could actually be a fish.

Daniel reeled in this 'object' in more and more and it was putting up a fight.  Not many old boots do that, apart from himself, Jack thought.  Jack tried to help the archaeologist bring in his prize, whatever it may be, but he insisted on doing it himself.

"No Jack, I want to catch this fish all by myself."  It was getting a lot harder to hold on to the rod now.  Daniel was worried that the rod may slip out of his hand and lose the only chance he had to catch a fish.  He had to admit, he now strongly believed in the existence of fish in this lake and only said those things earlier to wind Jack up.

Finally Daniel managed to pull the fish into the boat and marvel at his prize.  It wasn't very big; Jack had caught much bigger before now (not in that lake mind).  Jack sat back down in complete shock.  The first fish caught in that pond he calls his lake, and he didn't even catch it!

"What were you saying about there being no fish in this lake?" Jack quipped.

"Never really doubted the existence of fish."  

Yeah right, Jack heard himself mentally say.

"I can't believe you, I mean YOU caught something," Jack exclaimed completely gobsmacked.

Daniel was acting a like a little kid at Christmas who had just got exactly what he wanted and his excitement almost caused him to fall out the boat, yet again.  Jack wished he had as it would wipe that stupid grin off Daniel's face.

"So, barbeque tonight then?" Jack said heading back towards land.

"I'm going to have to have a picture of me and my catch," Daniel said more to himself than Jack.

"Pity we don't have a camera then isn't it?" Jack said sarcastically.

"On the contrary Colonel O'Neill, I do," Daniel said looking like a Cheshire cat.  He handed the fish to Jack and ran into the cabin.  Jack was so tempted to let the fish escape so he would have no proof and people would laugh at him the way they laugh at Jack for suggesting there were fish in the lake.  However, he was glad to see Daniel happy, especially after everything he had been through over the last four years.  So he'd let him have his catch, this time.  Daniel came running out, camera in hand, nearly tripping on his own two feet and rushed up to Jack.

"Jack?  Could you?" he said holding the camera towards Jack.  

"Sure," he reluctantly took the camera.  "Smile," and Daniel held the fish in his hands with a stupid grin on his face.  Jack was instructed to take two pictures, just in case the first didn't develop well.  Jack wanted the second copy for the board in the changing room which housed all of SG-1's pictures, from SG-1's first mission and now to Daniel's triumphant catch.

Jack loved adding pictures to the board, as did the rest of SG-1, although some were less 'professional' than others.  There was a picture of their huge snowball fight they had two years before, in which the whole team ganged up on Major Davies and he was covered, from head to toe, in snow.  It was a great picture.  He was soaking wet, and caught a chill, but he was smiling, laughing with the rest of them.  Those were good days, and here was another classic moment for both of them to remember.  Jack was just annoyed he didn't mention the camera earlier; the abrupt awakening would have been quite a picture.

Jack lit a fire outside the cabin and cooked the fish the traditional way.  He didn't know his way around a kitchen, but he had learned the art of campfire cooking at the scouts.  

When it was finally cooked they halved the considerable amount of meat between them.  However, Jack was determined to fond fault with it.

"It's a bit chewy," he complained, pulling a face.

"Well, if you don't want it…" Daniel said, holding his hand out for the plate.

"I didn't say that!" Jack protested, hanging tightly onto his dish.  

The day had been exhausting, or more precisely, Daniel had been exhausting.  He had been so giddy since he caught that fish, he was like a big kid, so now Jack understood how the rest of SG-1 felt when he acted up.

Daniel finished his fish first and continued to eye up Jack's portion until he had completely eaten it.  

"I was surprised you didn't bring a box of Fruit Loops with you, since we both know how much you like them!" Daniel joked.

"Yeah, real big shocker," Jack said sarcastically.

"You didn't… er… say anything when I asked you before about if you did something crazy.  So come on, what did you get up to?" Daniel pressed.

"Well, since it's between you and me, you really want to know?" Jack said.  He knew some of the things he got up to were private, but others he had promised Daniel he would tell him about.

"We had a water fight on P3X-864. That was fun!" Jack said remembering.

"So, who won?" Daniel said, sad that he couldn't remember.

"Me of course!" Jack said proudly.

"No, really.  Who?" Daniel asked.  Jack shot a look at Daniel, but no matter how much he denied it, he knew that Teal'c won.  It's just a pity that Teal'c could actually remember.  

"I'm surprised General Hammond allowed us to do that!" Daniel said surprised.  

"Let us?  He joined in!" Jack informed him.  "It was me, you, Carter, Teal'c, George and Davies.  Well one time anyways.  The next time we did it, we had more people," Jack said remembering the fifth time they did it.  

"Sounds like we had fun," Daniel said.  "I'm surprised Hammond joined in," Daniel noted.

"Well after I explained that no-one will remember, he was quite willing to join in," Jack explained.  

"So, what else did we get up to?" Daniel asked with increased excitement.  

"Me and Teal'c played golf through the Stargate."

"And you didn't invite me?" Daniel said annoyed.

"I know how well you play!" Jack joked.  

"Yeah, only slightly better than you," Daniel retorted.

"Anyways, you were too busy trying to translate that stuff on the temple," Jack explained ignoring the last comment.

"Well if I hadn't you would have been stuck in that loop indefinitely," Daniel shot back.

"If Teal'c and I didn't learn Latin, we would have been stuck in the loop forever," Jack corrected him.

"With my help," Daniel added.

"Anyways, we did stop the loop," Jack said finishing it.

"And you learnt Latin," Daniel said.

"Oh yes, because that's going to be handy," Jack said sarcastically.  

"So what else did you do?" Daniel asked.

"Rode a bike round the base, learned the skill of pot making, you got to punch some archaeologist guy," Jack listed.

"Really?  Who?" Daniel asked.

"Oh I don't know, Peter something," Jack said straining to remember.  

"Peter Callaghan?"

"Yeah, that's it.  Who is he?" Jack asked.  He wasn't paying attention the first time Daniel explained.

"He was one of those who doubted my theory and stopped my research grant," Daniel explained.  He tried hard to remember, as that would be one memory he would want to remember.  

"Yeah," Jack said interrupting his concentration.  "You said you wanted to prove to him you were right, but you ended up punching him when he refused to believe the evidence you showed him.  Can't tell you how proud I was," Jack replied.  

"Pity I can't remember.  I never could stand him."

"One day you will prove to him you're right," Jack reassured him.  

"Have you worked out how many loops there could have been?" Daniel enquired.

"Carter says that there was well over 220.  But we can't be sure how much time passed before the Tok'ra tried to contact us," he said reeling off what Carter had told him  "It felt a lot longer than that!"

"Must have been for you to learn Latin!"

"And able to correct you!" Jack boasted.  Daniel laughed.

"There is no way you could have corrected me," Daniel laughed.

"Ask Teal'c," Jack said defensively.  

"I will," Daniel promised. 

"I was even able to impress Carter in one of the briefings by reeling off her presentation about the electromagnetic storms on P3X 639.  She just stood there in complete shock.  You couldn't believe it either," Jack laughed.

"Not surprised… speaking of Sam, what happened between you two?"  Jack's reaction was instantaneous.  The grin left his face to be replaced with a serious look.

"What do you mean?"  

"Come off it Jack, I've known you five years, don't you think that I know you have feelings for her," Daniel said.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing.  He thought they had covered their feelings for each other really well, apart from the Za'tarc incid…

"Janet," Jack said realising something.  "Janet told you didn't she?"

"About the Za'tarc testing, yes, but I'm not a simpleton Jack.  I know something happened between you and Sam in the looping session." Daniel explained.

"Nothing happened," Jack maintained.  

"Jack, I saw the way you looked at her when I asked about what you got up to.  It's the same look I some times see you give her when you think no-one's looking."

Jack wasn't prepared for such a bombardment from his best mate and it stunned him.  "And you complain about my degree of subtlety," was all Jack could say.

"Don't avoid the question," Daniel pressed further.

"What question?" Jack shouted.

"What happened between you and Sam?" Daniel repeated.

"I kissed her!" Jack shouted.  It took a few seconds for it to sink in to Daniel, while Jack regretted it instantly.  

"I knew it!" Daniel said jumping up.

"Daniel," Jack warned him.

"How many times?" he asked.

"What?" Jack was shocked to see Daniel's reaction. He thought he would be shocked not excited!

"How many times did you kiss her?" Daniel reiterated his question.

"Only four times.  I didn't get the idea till late on," Jack quietly admitted.  

"So?" Daniel pushed for more information.

"So what?" Jack said hoping Daniel was going to drop the subject if he didn't get much of an answer.

"Did she kiss you back?"  Jack stayed completely silent for a moment contemplating the question.  It would be really easy to lie to Daniel about this, but Daniel was his best friend.  It felt wrong to lie to him.  

"Every time," he finally answered and then walked back into the cabin.  He did not want a long discussion about this.  But Daniel evidently did, and he followed him.

"And you don't seem to think that's important?" Daniel said wondering why Jack wanted to ignore the whole thing.

"It was just living a fantasy for a few brief moments that all," Jack explained.

"Janet is going to scream when she hears about……" Daniel started.

"Janet is not going to hear about this.  Neither is Sam," Jack ordered.  

"You have to tell her!" Daniel insisted.

"I can't Daniel.  What would happen if I did anyways?  It's not like we could do anything about it," Jack said sternly.  

"But Jack…" Daniel started.

"Daniel, she can't know," Jack said adamantly.

"You have my word.  But you should tell her." Daniel said.

"I know."  They cleaned up the dishes from earlier and Jack, not particularly in the mood to chat anymore, said something about an early start the next day, and went to bed, leaving Daniel desperately trying to remember things Jack had said he had done.  

***********************************************************

The next day, the subject of the lopping session was still top in their conversation but had now progressed.  

"Is there anything you wished you had done but either didn't have the time or didn't think of it?"  Daniel asked Jack while they were in the boat awaiting a catch.

"Well there's only a limited number of things you can do in ten hours," Jack commented.

"Like?"

"Well, I would have loved to see the pyramids of Giza again, and Karnak, and of course Abydos – the one in Egypt," Daniel said picturing the places.

"There's an Abydos in Egypt?!" Jack said surprised.

"Yeah, that's where the planet got its name from."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I haven't been back there in a long time." Daniel sighed.  "And I would like to prove I'm right to the whole archaeological community.  I would love to see the expression on the faces of all those who doubted me.  Send them to a Goa'uld home world and see if they can tell me I'm wrong after that!" Daniel said rather bitterly.

"Sweet!" Jack commented.  They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah, sweet indeed," Daniel said agreeing with Jack.  "Now come on, what would you do?"

Jack sat silent again contemplating his answer.  There were so many thing he wished he could have done; go see Laira (he did promise to would go back), assassinate Kinsey (something he had thought about but no carried out), shoot Maybourne (to maim not kill), but despite this impressive list, there was one thing he wished he had done.

"I wished I could have talked to Sara." Daniel raised his eyebrows.  "Don't look so surprised, Daniel.  There were so many things left unsaid between us and so many things I couldn't say because of my work.  I wish I could show her the Stargate and taken her through, she would love it."

"Would you have anything to say to Sam?" Daniel asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, but that would have taken guts not time," Jack admitted.

"Well, tell me before you do, I want the $3,000."

"What?"

"The pool the base has got going on you and Sam."  Jack looked blankly at him.  " Didn't you know?"

"NO!" Jack screamed.

""Yeah, Kalwalski set it up."

"I can't believe there's a pool!  If Hammond found out…" Jack said in complete disbelief.

"Found out?  He now runs it since Kalwalski died," Daniel informs him.  Jack can't believe this, he has been hiding his feelings for Carter from everyone, but especially George, and he now finds out he has a bet on the getting together!  

"How could I possibly not know about this?" Jack said perplexed.  

"Where would be the fun in telling you?" Daniel said innocently.

"How long has it been going?"

"Since your first briefing with Sam.  Kalwalski told me it was quite intense."

"I was just showing her who was boss."

"Which in this case, would be her."

"Hey!" Jack protested.  "You just reminded me of something else I wanted to do."

"What?" Daniel said curious what could have reminded him.

"Arm wrestle Carter," Jack said.  Seeing Daniel's confused face he explained.  "In that first meeting she asked if she was man enough for me after flying in a F-16 in the gulf, or did we have to arm wrestle."

"And we both know who would win."

"Yep."

"Sam," Daniel said.

"Hey!"

"I meant you would let her win," Daniel retracted.

"Like hell you did," Jack said.  Daniel shrugged in a 'well yeah' sort of way.

"What else would you have liked to have done?" Daniel asked going back to the topic of the looping.  

"I could have spent all 220 loops telling Kinsey what I thought about him."

"Would have been worth it though," Daniel commented.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun!"  They laughed.  "You're asking a lot of questions the last few days."

"Well you're answering them," Daniel pointed out.

"Good point."

""So what would you have said to Kinsey?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"What?  Apart fro, that there's more intelligence in a mental asylum than his governors, and he's the reason why in some countries they don't have the vote."

Jack laughed.  "You're pretty good.  Maybe we could exchange notes."

Like most of the days before, they didn't catch anything, thus adding to Jack's belief that Daniel's catch was pure fluke.  Finally Jack rowed the boat back to shore, where Daniel showed Jack how to make another culinary delight: chicken curry.

Not so much mess was made this time as Daniel supervised Jack the whole time and after Jack had sobered up enough he would pay attention (sort of).

After an hour and a half, the curry was made and eaten and it wasn't half bad according to Daniel (though he had tasted better).  After a few more beers they both stumbled back into their rooms and only just made it to their beds before they fell asleep.

***********************************************************

"Come on Daniel, it's your last chance to catch another fish," Jack shouted into Daniel's room the next morning. 

Jack made Daniel a cooked breakfast (which he did successfully without burning or completely destroying the kitchen) and by the time it was cooked, Daniel had wandered out of his room, still half asleep.

"Jack, I think I caught the only fish in there," Daniel yawned and seated himself at the table resting his head on the table top.

"So?"

"Well, do we have to go in the boat?" Daniel asked, his voice muffled.

"Yeah, that's where we've had the most success," Jack replied.

"Where I'VE had the most success," Daniel corrected him, raising his head to reveal a cheeky grin.  Jack ignored the last comment and placed the plate down in front of Daniel who inspected it carefully.  

"Not bad," Daniel said surprised.  "I'm glad something has rubbed off on you," he said pleased with himself.  

Jack smiled as he placed the pans into the sink to be washed later.  The sun was streaming into the cabin lighting it up with its warm glow.  There wasn't a cloud in sight and the morning sun danced on the rippling water.  He loved mornings like this, where the last thing on his mind were snake heads and the fate of the world.  What would make it perfect would be to have Carter wander in the door.  Danny, of course, would be kicked out, and he could finally show Carter the beauty of his little patch of paradise.  He sighed thinking one day, one day she will come.

"What?" Daniel said reacting to Jack's sigh.

"You win," Jack said thinking quickly.  "We stay out the boat."  A beaming smile spread across Daniel's face and as he hungrily finished his hearty breakfast.  

The sun was beating down on the men and they were simply soaking it up.  Neither could really be bothered to fish, so the lines were cast and left alone.  

"You know this bet," Jack started.

"Will you stop obsessing about that?!" Daniel said.

"I thought I knew every wager in the base," Jack claimed.

"Only because you started them!" Daniel reminded him.  Jack had to agree with Daniel.  He had started bets with everyone over anything, even on the colour the jello would be that day.

"Anyways, what is the wager exactly about?" Jack said, still upset he didn't know about it.

"It's about when you finally admit you're…attracted to each other," Daniel said carefully choosing his words.

"What did you say?"

"Eight years."

"Eight years!"

"What can I say, you're both as stubborn as each other."  Jack laughed.  Well that was certainly true.

"So our little Zay-thingy didn't really count?"

"Not really. It wasn't a spontaneous admission.  You said you cared about her, but you didn't tell her you love her."

"Look who's talking," Jack retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel said turning in his chair to face Jack.

"Oh come on!  You need a bib for the amount you drool over Janet."

"She's my friend…"

"Just like me and Carter," Jack pointed out.  Daniel's mouth was still open.  He couldn't believe Jack could be so blunt… on the other hand, we are talking about Jack.  

"And I don't know what's stopping you. It's not like you're a member of the Air Force.  You're not bound by the same rules and regs Sam and I are."

"She doesn't see me that way," Daniel finally admitted.

"Well, there's no harm in asking is there," Jack said reaching for another beer in the cooler, but finding a shocking discovery.

"There's no more beer left!" he said alarmed.  

"There are such things as _soft drinks_," Daniel said sarcastically.  Jack glared at Daniel making Daniel laugh, followed by Jack.

As the morning moved to midday, with the sun at its highest point, the men were finding the sun unbearable and conversations had ceased.  Daniel had his army green head scarf on with Jack seemingly asleep with his had covering his eyes.

"I've got an idea," Jack suddenly said, making Daniel jump.

"Don't hurt yourself," Daniel said resting his head back on the chair and closing his eyes.  Suddenly he felt himself being sprayed with water.  It was Jack with a water gun.

"Hey!  That's not fair!!" Daniel protested.

"That's why you've got one," and Jack threw a second gun towards Daniel who just managed to catch it.

For the next hour, they completely soaked each other with the water pistols, topping it up with the water from the lake.  Jack took the game so seriously, hiding behind the trees, while Daniel just ran about openly having fun.

By the end of their game, they were completely soaked through with the water dripping down their foreheads. Daniel was forced to remove his glasses as the water on them impeded his vision to the point where he couldn't actually see out of them.  However, the game had had the desired effect in cooling them both down and been fun too!

Jack was standing on the deck laughing at Daniel who was ringing his t-shirt out, while Jack was somewhat drier.  Daniel walked on to the deck, seemingly to pick up his glasses, but lunged at Jack, pushing him into the lake.  Jack went completely under the water and popped moments later with green algae in his slightly silver hair.

"Now that's funny," Daniel laughed bending over to give Jack a hand out of the water.

But Jack had other plans.  When he grabbed Daniel's hand, he pulled Daniel down into the water with him.  Daniel went head first into the water creating a huge splash.  When Daniel appeared he wiped the water and algae from his face.

"You're right, that is funny," Jack said as he stood in the water in a defensive position with his hands up ready for whatever Daniel threw at him next.  Daniel, overcome with hysterics couldn't retaliate but settled for laughing instead.  They swam to the deck and pulled themselves out.  They changed into some dry clothes and settled back on the deck to watch the rest of the afternoon away.  By late afternoon, the burning heat from the sun had vanished, and was now a comfortable warmth, and with the added slight breeze, it was a prefect evening.  

They were sitting in the chairs turned towards each other and the cool box in between with the lid back on, acting like a table.  Jack was showing Daniel some card tricks he had picked up over the years, and certain ones he had used on Daniel before and gained money from.

"Now, when I find your card, it will be the other way up," Jack said looking through the pack and sure enough, Daniel's six of clubs was the other way up to all the rest of the cards.

"Wow!  How did you do that?" Daniel asked amazed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets," Jack stated.

"Show me another," Daniel said excitedly.

"Right, three rows with seven cards in.  Pick a card and tell me what row it's in," Jack instructed.

"Middle," Daniel said picking the jack of diamonds.  Jack collected the cards up and dealt them out again.

"And again?"

"Middle again."  Jack repeated gathering the cards up and dealing them out.

"Again?"

"Left hand row."  Jack collected the cards up and started to randomly dealing the cards out.  Once he had dealt all 21 cards out he picked out a card from the pile.  He turned it over to reveal the jack of diamonds.

"Is that you're card?" Jack said smugly knowing it was.

"That's it!" Daniel said impressed.  "Show me please," Daniel pleaded.  Jack, deciding he wouldn't get any rest until he showed him quickly showed him the technique.  Daniel was impressed how easy the trick was.

"I'll have to show Sam this," Daniel said after completing the trick of the first time.

"Wouldn't bother," Jack said.

"Why?  You already shown her?"

"No, it's just it's based on maths so she'll understand how you did it," Jack told him.

"Teal'c then.  I know he would like this," Daniel said trying it again.  Jack turned around because he thought something had caught his eye.  His line was being pulled.  He grabbed the rod and reeled in this fish.  When it emerged from the water, Daniel couldn't conceal the laugh he was trying to hold back.

"It's baby fish!" Daniel commented before bursting into hysterics.  He fish Jack had caught was no bigger than ten centimetres.  "Well at least it proves there's more than one fish in your lake," Daniel offered as comfort.

"I'll catch it when it's bigger," Jack told Daniel as he put it back into the water.  He watched as it swam off to its friends (Jack hoped).

The sun was going down now and they decided to go back into the cabin as the temperature dropped.  This was the last chance Daniel would get to show Jack some recipes.

"So, what's on the menu tonight master chef?" Jack said standing in the kitchen awaiting instruction.

"Macaroni cheese."

"Cheesy."  Daniel rolled his eyes and got on with instructing Jack.  For once Jack did what he was told (probably because he was starving), and it took as long as it should to make.

After dinner, sitting out on the desk for the last time for the last time, they watched the bats catching the flies over the water.  

"I count nine," Daniel said with his eye darting from side to side trying to watch them.

"No, definitely eleven," Jack said.

"Sure you're not counting some twice?"

"Yes, there are eleven," Jack repeated.

"What are they?" Daniel asked mesmerised by the bats.

"Bats Daniel.  You know, bloodsuckers from the movies," Jack said sarcastically.

"I meant what type of bats?" Daniel reiterated.

"Little ones," Jack answered.

"Right," Daniel said shaking his head and continuing to watch the bats swooping down to the top of the water to catch a fly and back up and round again.  It amazed Daniel how fast they could change direction without hurting themselves, knowing their wings are as fragile as paper.  

"Back to work tomorrow.  Wonder what we're up to?" Jack asked.

"We are off to P91 42X, the MALP sent back images of an active civilisation who seem to worship the gate and they were very interested in the MALP and instantly bowed down to it.  They seem to be in the same advancement as the Tudors in England, but not much more.  They were carrying these devices which no-one could identify, even Teal'c.  Carter can't wait to get hold of the device and find out what it does.  They seem to have a strong social community, which should be interesting… Jack, are you listening?" Daniel asked as Jack looked like his eyes were glazed over.

"I stopped listening at we are off to…" Jack admitted bluntly.

"So you heard nothing I said?"

"No."

"Well that's… nice.  But you did ask!" Daniel said.

"Ever heard of hypothetical questions?"  Daniel shook his head.  He was sure that Jack never paid attention in briefings except when directly asked to comment.  Daniel knew he would have to repeat himself later in the briefing and while actually on the mission.  It can wait till tomorrow, tonight they were in Minnesota on their last night of their vacation.  Sadly, they had an early start tomorrow so they could get back to the base for departure to P91 42X at 2000 hours.  The planet's orbit meant it was day when it was night at home.  Daniel honestly couldn't wait for tomorrow, but he could still sense Jack's reluctance, though he knew Jack wouldn't give up gate travel for the world.

***********************************************************

After packing up the car, which was considerably lighter die to the lack of beer, they were off back home.  The drive back to Cheyenne Mountain was shorter than they expected, and but just as fun.  They played spot the black sheep, and put some Beach Boys on, with both men singing, trying to be louder than the other, but still completely out of tune.  

They arrived back at the base, and found Carter and Teal'c in the mess hall.

"Hey Sir.  Have fun?" Sam asked smiling as she saw him.

"Oh yeah," Jack said emphatically.

"Did you catch anything O'Neill?" Teal'c enquired.  Jack opened his mouth to answer when Daniel quickly and excitedly jumped in.

"I did!" he said with the largest grin on his face Jack had ever seen.  Sam and Teal'c looked at each other in disbelief, and then turned to Jack.

"Oh yeah, he did," Jack confirmed.

"Daniel sat beside Teal'c and told him about his triumphant catch while Sam talked to the colonel.

"Did he really catch a fish, sir?" she asked needing clarification.

"Yeah."

"In _your_ lake?"

"Yes!  He has a picture to prove it when he gets it developed."

"Have to pin it on the board," she suggested.

"I was thinking the exact same thing when I took it," Jack said agreeing with her.  "How did T get on?"

"Surprisingly well, although he did not think such an activity was wise," Sam said jokingly mocking Teal'c.

"Indeed," Jack said picking up on her humour.  Sam giggled.

"So how many of his books did you throw in the water this time?" Sam enquired.

"He wouldn't let me take any!" Daniel said.

"We were just sitting, drinking beer and talking," Jack said explaining their trip.

"So what did you talk about?" Sam asked.

"This and that.  Work mainly."

"Us too," Sam admitted.

"Oh but it was _very_ interesting," Daniel butted in.  Jack tried not to react but found himself glaring at Daniel who just looked so innocent.

"SG-1, briefing room now," the team heard General Hammond shout and they headed off for another day in the life of SG-1.

Finis


End file.
